El Incómodo Trono
by Marla-bis
Summary: De nuevo, un monarca Targaryen ha perdido el juicio y, de nuevo, un Lannister es quién lo mata...a costa de romper sus votos. AU a partir de algún momento de Festín o Danza (o igual Tormenta) post-saga con una Daenerys loca como reina. Lo sé...mis resúmenes dan pena... - Nada me pertenece salvo Oath y la trama (y con lo original que es...)Tyrion se quedó paralizado al ver


De nuevo, un monarca Targaryen ha perdido el juicio y, de nuevo, un Lannister es quién lo mata...a costa de romper sus votos.

AU a partir de algún momento de Festín o Danza (o igual Tormenta) post-saga con una Daenerys loca como reina.

Lo sé...mis resúmenes dan pena...

Nada me pertenece salvo Oath y la trama (y con lo original que es...)Tyrion se quedó paralizado al ver a Oath allí sentada, con la sonrisa arrogante y socarrona en la cara y los ojos azul intenso centelleando, desafiantes y llenos de autosuficiencia mientras replicaba mordazmente a Stark, que la miraba con total y absoluta desaprobación y cierta desconfianza.

-Lo mantenía caliente para nuestro cuervo preferido, no te preocupes Stark, no pensaba quedarme mucho más rato en este trono, es condenadamente incómodo.

Aquella visión, aquel momento, era demasiado parecido a uno que había oído narrado millones de veces antes.

Se preguntó cómo siete infiernos habían llegado a aquella situación otra vez.

En cierto modo, reflexionó el enano, todo había empezado hacía ya más de quince años, cuando la joven había nacido…

Jaime se dedicaba a dar vueltas alrededor de la ha habitación, con nerviosismo.

-Debería estar dentro…-Gruñó por decimotercera vez en el día. Él le había mirado socarronamente con sus ojos dispares antes de replicarle.

\- Claro, podrías estar ahí dentro y entonces tu experiencia con la paternidad no encubierta sería bastante corta, ya sabes que Brienne no es que sea precisamente una delicada dama de la corte.-Le dedicó una sonrisa mordaz mientras imitaba un ademán típico de doncella noble.

El hombre fue a replicar algo, pero entonces la nodriza salió de la habitación contigua y le sonrió.

-Puede pasar, es niña.-Su hermano pequeño no pudo evitar sonreír al notar como al padre se le iluminaba la mirada al oírlo y dirigirse al interior junto a la mujer.

Sin embargo, la felicidad había durado poco, dos días después, Brienne había caído misteriosamente enferma, muriendo en pocas horas.

Jaime pareció perder toda su vitalidad, llegando a estar totalmente apático la mayor parte del tiempo; pero tan solo hasta que descubrieron la causa…

Sansa apareció en el comedor con mala cara, llevando una nota con un sinsonte dibujado. En menos de un segundo todos los presentes ya habían deducido que tipo de noticias les traía: uno de los espías de Meñique que habían quedado a su cargo tras la misteriosa desaparición de éste había hallado algo sobre el trágico hecho.

Y seguramente no era nada bueno.

-Ha sido la nodriza, lágrimas de Lys. Orden de la reina por lo visto, está verdaderamente desesperada por conservar su trono.-La pelirroja había tenido que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para decirlo todo en un tono medianamente sereno.-Sandor ya se ha ocupado de ella.-Se apresuró a añadir tras ver a Jaime levantándose con tal violencia que la silla salió despedida hacia atrás varios metros.

Él le dedicó una fiera mirada.

-No estoy pensando precisamente en la nodriza.-Suspiró.-Está loca, lo sé; igual que sé que hay que acabar de ella antes de que haga alguna de las locuras que juró que haría la última vez que nos vimos, -la voz le tembló un momento- hace poco menos de un mes. Pero pensaba que…pensaba que nunca haría algo así, algo tan rastrero…Además, si ha hecho esto, ya es capaz de hacer lo que me dijo…

-¿El qué?

-Quemar la capital.-Bufó.-Se acabó, voy a salvar Desembarco, otra vez.

Y eso había hecho.

Ser Jaime Lannister, más conocido como el Matarreyes, fue encontrado varios días después en la Fortaleza Roja, sobre el cadáver de su hermana y antigua amante, Cersei Lannister. Por lo visto, la había apuñalado una y otra vez, hasta que su espada estuvo tan cubierta de sangre que nadie podría discernir por mucho que se esforzara la forma de la empuñadura. Quienes allí le vieron juraron que se había vuelto loco, ya que lo único que decía, una y otra vez, como si de una letanía se tratara, era:

"Su nombre es Oath, la niña, se llama Oath, a la moza le hubiera gustado"

Meses después, Daenerys de la Tormenta había conseguido sentarse en El Trono de Hierro y, dado el aparecio que le tenía a su consejero, Tyrion Lannister, le permitió a éste y a sus sobrinos Tommen y Oath quedarse a vivir allí.

Y, de nuevo, la felicidad no había sido eterna.

Dieciséis años después, Oath Lannister entró al servicio de la reina como Guardia Real y la guardó fielmente hasta que, unos dos años después, empezó a notar como esta empezada a dar signos de estar desarrollando la famosa locura de los Targaryen.

En un principio, apenas se preocupó, pensó que eran cosas suyas, o que simplemente la Reina estaría pasando por una mala etapa. Tan solo lo comentó con su hermano mayor y su tío, que compartieron su opinión.

Y entonces empezó a quemar gente, exactamente igual que el Rey Loco.

Corrió a avisar a su tío.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.-Le dijo, con una seriedad impropia de alguien tan joven.

-Lo sé, hablaré con Jon Nieve, también es un Targaryen y, si no queda más remedio, aceptará subir al trono, aunque no le guste. Y, ¡siete infiernos! Creo que sería mejor rey…Además, si contamos con él tenemos a todo el Norte de nuestra parte. Y desde que los dragones fueron sacrificados el ejército real tampoco es que sea muy poderoso…Mientras, tú espera, hazle creer que no pasa nada…y no pongas al tanto de nada a Tommen, tan solo lo pondríamos en peligro.-Ella asintió, su hermano era más bien pacífico y no gustaba de pelear ni de guardar secretos, así que saber aquello no le aportaría ningún bien.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y el Gnomo partió hacia el Norte y la chica, hacia la Sala del Trono con una extraña sensación de que algo iba tremendamente mal, pensamiento que se confirmó al oír el grito de dolor de un hombre joven salir de la estancia donde se encontraba el Trono de Hierro.

¡TOMMEN! Pensó alertada al reconocer la voz.

Se apresuró y entró a la sala a toda velocidad.

La esbelta figura de Daenerys Targaryen estaba de pie junto al cuerpo recubierto de llamas de su hermano, sus ojos violetas reflejaban la locura más absoluta.

-¡Admítelo, tú y tu hermana querías haceros con mi trono y proclamaros reyes! ¡Vosotros matasteis a Aegon, admítelo!-Aegon, el sobrino y marido de Daenerys, había muerto de unas horribles fiebres un año atrás. A Oath le había dado mucha pena, pues le caía bastante bien y jamás se le hubiera ocurrido matarlo, y menos aún para hacerse con el trono junto a su hermano.

¿Acostarme con Tommen? ¡Dioses! Pensó asqueada.

En aquel momento él reparó en ella y algo se cruzó por su mirada esmeralda, una luz extraña, siniestra, de esas que solo tienen las personas que saben que van a morir, pero que intentarán que su muerta no fuera en vano.

-Es cierto.-Dijo con una voz que más bien parecía un alarido animal.-Se lo propuse, ¡y ella se negó, la muy zorra, renunció a mí! Aunque igual fue lo mejor, dado que su sangre no es pura, siendo su madre quién es…Pero yo continué con el plan... ¡No mereces ser reina, maldita chalada!-Seguramente, esto era lo único que creía de todo lo que había dicho, y justo fue la gota que colmó el vaso para la mujer de pelo plateado, que se metió ella misma entre las llamas y le obligó a tragar el fuego que le rodeaba, matándolo así entre terribles sufrimientos.

Oath no pudo contener un pequeño alarido que hizo que, por fin, la Reina se fijara en ella.

-¿Es cierto?

-Sí, sí mi señora…-Mintió.-No dije nada porque amenazó con matar a mi tío, y ya sabe que es como un padre para mí…pero yo jamás la traicionaría, majestad.-Hizo una profunda reverencia, como las que su interlocutora demandaba últimamente. Esta sonrió.

-Bien, te creo. Ahora, -continuó dirigiéndose al resto de los presentes, que tan solo eran su piromante y uno de sus consejeros- marchaos y preparad junto a mis generales un ataque contra Lannisport, quiero que esa ciudad arda como castigo a los actos del traidor.-Lanzó una mirada desafiante a la joven.- ¿Algo que objetar?

-No, mi señora, pero si me permitierais ir al baño…sé que suena ridículo, pero creo que esto ha hecho que haya sangrado antes de tiempo.

-Por supuesto, pero no tardes.

Nada más abandonar la estancia, corrió hasta dar con los dos hombres que la habían dejado antes que ella y acabó con su vida.

-Nadie acabará con mi ciudad ni provocará tal matanza.-Musitó a los dos cadáveres teñidos de escarlata.

Después, regresó con La Que No Arde, que estaba de espaldas suyo.

-He estado pensando… ¿estás segura de que podemos confiar en tu tío? Él y tu difunto hermano estaban muy unidos… ¿y Myrcella y sus hijos? Igual están intentando poner en contra mía a los Martell…igual era la segunda opción como reina del Trai…-No pudo acabar, Oath la había atravesado de lado a lado, desde la espalda hasta el pecho, sin que esta se diera cuenta.

Nada más sacarle la espada del cuerpo, este cayó sin gracia al suelo. Con un suspiro, la hija del Matarreyes se sentó en el Trono de Hierro, dispuesta a esperar la llegada de Rickon Stark y sus tropas junto a su tío y Jon Nieve.

Y allí estaban, mirándola como a una mujer sin honor, un monstruo tan temible como un kraken, un humano aún más despreciable del que en su día fue Walder Frey, ya leyenda en todo Poniente gracias a la Boda Roja.

Y lo único que hizo fue sonreír con arrogancia y soltar una frase audaz, total y absolutamente desvergonzada.

Pero, ¿qué si no se podía esperar de la hija del Matarreyes?

El único que no se creyó esta fachada fue Tyrion Lannister, que, al quedarse solos, le habló con seriedad:

-¿Lo has hecho por Tommen?-Era lógico que preguntara por ello, puesto que nada más llegar a la Capital habían escuchado la historia sobre la terrible muerte del chico.

-Lo he hecho porque tenía que hacerlo.-Fue la única contestación que dio, tras la cual salió de la sala, convertida, para siempre, en la Matarreyes, traicionera y sin honor.

Y nadie jamás se planteó otra cosa.

¡Primera historia publicada aquí! Fue hace ya años, pero la idea es revivir mis cuentas de fanfiction so...recién reeditado. :)

Primero decir que todo lo reconocible no me pertenece y solo lo utlizo con fines de entretener, sin esperar ningún de beneficio o enriquecimiento personal. Una vez aclarado esto...

..bien, esta historia salió entre clase y clase en mi instituto (de ahí su originalidad...) y estaría situada en algún AU que cabiría a partir de Festín/Danza (sin especificar). Y, bueno, espero que sea de vuestro agrado (vamos, loq ue he peusto antes de la historia con otras palabras...).

Marla


End file.
